


roll on with the tide

by randomwriter57



Series: ACAU [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Animal crossing AU, Character Study, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, more tags will be added as more one-shots are uploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: Companion to you may have the key.
A collection of one-shots based on the hourly music themes from the Animal Crossing games. Each one-shot goes along with a time theme from that hour. Posted every day in December.
Chapter 1 Summary: The moment the alarm sounds, Rin slams it off. What kind of time is 6AM to wake up at, anyway?





	1. 6AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a one-shot collection which goes along with my fic, _you may have the key_. I would recommend reading it before reading these one-shots, since a lot of them reference the events of the main fic, but it's your choice!
> 
> This one-shot was written to the [6AM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk_](https://youtu.be/3m6VPcr-ppU).

The moment the alarm sounds, Rin slams it off. Groaning, he drags himself out from underneath the warm covers. That song is going to be stuck in his head all day again. He should change his alarm tone.

What kind of time is 6AM to wake up at, anyway? Everyday, he makes himself get up at an ungodly hour, and everyday he hates himself more for it. The feeling will go away in an hour, but for now he has to grit his teeth and deal with it. There's a reason he gets up at the ass-crack of dawn. He has to make the most of it, now that he's up.

He yanks some leggings, shorts and a t-shirt from his wardrobe, dressing without caring much about how he looks. Then, glaring at his face in the mirror, he ties his hair into a shabby ponytail. He grabs some ankle socks and his fingerless gloves, then tries not to slam the door behind him on his way out.

Downstairs, Kou is already awake, but not dressed. Her hair is mussed up and she yawns into her morning cereal. She moans a greeting to Rin. He grunts back.

Every morning, Rin is glad that his previous night's self remembered to make a smoothie for his morning self to enjoy. He can't be bothered making one at this time in the morning. That's why he tries to appreciate every drop of the breakfast smoothie, even though his taste-buds are still waking up.

After downing his smoothie, he grabs a bottle of water and heads to the front door, sitting on the step at the _genkan_ to lace up his quite expensive running trainers.

"See you later," Kou says through a yawn.

 _‘That's if you don't fall asleep first,’_ Rin thinks, but instead replies with another grunt.

The morning air chills him when he steps foot into it. He takes a deep breath. The scent of salt invades his nostrils.

This is why he gets up at 6AM.

Carefully, he stretches his limbs, then sets off on his morning route. It's only a lap around the town, going south from his house and running along the beach before setting off north until he reaches the town hall, then back towards the bridge so he can head home. It's a simple route, and short in comparison to some of his teammates' routes. But he makes up for its lack of length with the altitude of the hills and his swimming later on, as well as an evening jog.

Besides, the best part of his morning jog isn't the exercise. It's seeing the town when everyone is asleep. Listening to the first birds of the day, singing their sweet tunes. Listening to the rush of the tide against the untouched sand. Seeing the town deserted except for nature. The romanticism of his own sentiments is too sweet for him to bear, but he can't deny that running in spring, when the cherry blossoms begin to bloom, is his favourite. He finds himself smiling as he passes through a group of them, sees the pink glow of their petals falling through the air, radiated by the dawn sunrise. This is something that no-one else gets the chance to see. Rin can afford to be sentimental about it. It isn't like anyone will see that, either.

He only comes back to the real world when he finds himself jogging over the final bridge, heading back towards his home through muscle memory. He begins to slow for a few final minutes of blossom appreciation. This time of year is the best for jogging.

Then, once he reaches his house, breathing heavier than before he left, he returns home, feeling more awake than he did at the sound of his alarm.

(Damn, he's still got that song in his head.)


	2. 7AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being a late riser, 7am is one of Nagisa's favourite times of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [7AM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://youtu.be/RhYOHSTa3CM)

Despite being a late riser, 7am is one of Nagisa's favourite times of the day. Seeing the sun, fresh in the sky, scattering light onto the dewdrops, it feels like rebirth. Everything feels new and lively in the morning. Possibility fills the air.

That doesn't mean he likes waking up early, though. He has to, for work. When his alarm rings, he fumbles to turn it off, moaning as he drags himself out of bed. After splashing his face with some water, he feels more awake. A quick breakfast bar, then he grabs his keys and leaves.

As soon as he walks outside, the chirping of the cicadas sets him into the summer mood. The air has a slight chill to it, and he knows today will be hot come noon. Looking up, there are only a couple of clouds in the sky, expanding above him, filled with wonder. What kind of things will happen under this sky today?

With a smile on his face, he takes his time walking to the museum. It's not far to walk. Nagisa regrets the lack of distance. He would love to be able to take a longer route; to explore the morning scenery, wave to the other residents as they make their way to work. But it only takes him a matter of minutes to reach his work. He heads into the cool interior, swapping natural sunlight for dim lighting.

He gives a cheerful wave to the worker manning the enquiry desk, then glances towards the steps leading up. A rope stands in front of them, apologising for the Observatory's closed status. A wave of sadness covers Nagisa, but he shakes it off and heads for the other stairs, leading downward.

Seeing the cafe in the morning is always an odd experience. Even though he's worked here for a long time, he still can't get used to seeing it as dark and quiet as it is in the morning. He flicks the lights on, plugs in the stereo behind the counter. Familiar piano music begins to play, and he relaxes.

Opening the cafe is an easy job. Ten minutes after arriving, he's relaxing behind the counter, a fresh mug of coffee in his hand, his mind filled with hopes for the day. Later, one of his friends might come in. It's a given that Haru will be here at some point, but seeing Rin or Makoto would be a treat. If only there could be a certain other friend coming to visit him...

His phone buzzes in his pocket. He flips it open, and his heart jumps at the sight of a text. He feels himself light up.

[Good morning, Nagisa-kun.]

The brief text brightens up his morning. Beaming, he sends a reply. In his mind, the sky continues to expand, the morning filled with even more possibility and intrigue.


	3. 8AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning classes are always a drag. It means getting up at 8AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [8AM time theme from _Animal Crossing: New Leaf._](https://youtu.be/OHxpIqpAjz0)

Morning classes are always a drag.

It means getting up at 8AM. He is never able to sleep in, even after staying up half the night over an essay he should have finished a week ago. And having a 9AM class on a Monday is the worst day of the week.

Makoto hates Mondays.

He doesn't hate much. Generally, he considers himself to be quite a positive person. He enjoys his classes, too, when he's awake enough to take them in. But having a class which requires concentration at 9AM is never a good thing. Especially since Makoto tends to be a night owl.

At 8AM, usually you can find Makoto rushing around his flat, trying to get everything he needs for the day whilst keeping an eye on his breakfast cooking. On top of that, he needs to be extra quiet, since Kisumi usually sleeps much later on a Monday. (Damn him for not having classes until the afternoon.)

Makoto finally sits down at 8:15 to eat his cold toast. His backpack sits beside him, filled with everything he'll need for the day. He knows he'll end up tipping it all out again to make sure everything is there, and once again he is thankful that his flat is so close to campus. Looking down at his feet, thinking about where he put his shoes, he realises that his socks don't match.

_Fuck_.

At this point, Makoto doesn't care. There isn't enough time for him to care about his socks. It's not like anyone will be paying particular attention to his feet anyway.

After finishing his toast, Makoto grabs his bag and scavenges through it one more time to make sure everything is there. Shoving his shoes on at the front door, he closes the door gently before barging downstairs.

Of course, in his haste to get to his morning class, he always ends up forgetting something, and a minute later he's back in the flat, lunging for his phone on the kitchen table. It buzzes in his hand, and he checks the message as he leaves the flat again, trying to keep his mind half focused on not falling down the stairs.

[morning, makoto.]

Makoto finds himself smiling, all worries about getting to his class on time falling to the back of his mind. He imagines, on the other side of the phone, Haru sitting in his living room, eating mackerel for breakfast.

[Morning, Haru! I'm running late again, but I hope I can chat to you later ^^]

A few minutes pass of power-walking down the street before his phone buzzes with a reply.

[don't stress yourself out too much. talk to you later]

The words make Makoto chuckle and, for a moment, he forgets his tiredness. For now, all he can focus on is being able to speak to his boyfriend later on, to hear his voice and to know that getting up for a 9AM class was worth it.

[I won't! Love you, Haru <3]

[love you too <3]


	4. 9AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome to Iwatobi Ikebana!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [9AM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=me7URNQeQoQ)

“Welcome to Iwatobi Ikebana!”

The greeting isn’t necessary. When Nagisa walks into the flower shop, the scent overwhelms him. There’s no way he could have walked into the wrong shop. Regardless, he smiles and greets the assistant behind the counter. Yazaki is a year older than him, and used to be in the same swim club as him during elementary school, though he didn’t speak to her at all. Thinking about it, Nagisa isn’t sure if he knew Yazaki was his neighbour until a couple of years ago.

“Are you looking for Nanako?” Yazaki’s bob tilts with her head, hair blooming across her shoulder. “She’s in the back, I can get her for you-”

“No!” Nagisa holds his hands up, waving them to stop her saying any more. “I’m not here to see her. I wanted some flowers.”

Yazaki’s eyes are wide, but she returns to her customer service face a moment later. “Oh, okay. What kind of flowers are you looking for?”

Before Nagisa can even think about his ideal bouquet, a voice interrupts them.

“Red roses. Or something soppy like that.”

Nagisa blanches at the sight of his sister, arms crossed over her apron. “Hi, onee-chan.”

“They’re for Ryugazaki, right?” Nanako makes her way to the counter. “Why else would you be buying flowers?”

“It’s none of your business,” Nagisa mutters, pouting. He can’t help but feel miffed that Nanako guessed his intentions immediately.

Yazaki, not sensing the change in atmosphere, speaks as cheerfully as before. “Oh, so they’re for your boyfriend? I’m guessing you’re going to see him.”

Nagisa nods into his scarf, hoping it hides his blush. “We’re going on a date. For Rei-chan’s birthday.”

He tries to ignore how his sister mimes vomiting.

“That’s so sweet!” Yazaki moves around the counter onto the shop floor. “Let’s make up a bouquet, then. Do you know what flowers you want, or do you want to go by meanings?”

“Meanings, please.” It feels like exactly what Rei would like - a carefully thought-out bouquet carrying a message meant only for him.

Nodding, she moves around the shop, picking out a few different flowers and explaining their meanings to Nagisa. He nods along, choosing the flowers he thinks will fit the best. In the end, the bouquet blooms with vibrant flowers, a spectrum of colour carrying a beautiful message.

In the centre is a purple rose, symbolising enchantment and love at first sight. Nagisa can’t help but smile when he recalls his first meeting with Rei, the initial attraction he felt, though at the time he didn’t understand it. He’s always been enchanted by Rei, ever since that fist meeting. Around the rose are yellow tulips, which symbolise happy thoughts and sunshine. Every time he’s with Rei, he’s filled with joy, and he wants him to know that. After that, there are some white carnations, which mean pure love and good luck. Since Rei has exams coming up, the idea of wishing him luck through the flowers is good enough. With the added romantic meaning, of course Nagisa had to add them.

He hands over the money. His sister, still looking unimpressed, raises an eyebrow. “You think glasses boy’s gonna get the message?”

“I know he will.” Nagisa picks up the bouquet and smiles. “Rei-chan loves this kind of thing.”

Thanking Yazaki, he exits the shop, the sweet scent of flowers following behind him.


	5. 10AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bell above the shop door twinkles as it opens. Stepping inside, the customer is met by a bright voice. “Welcome!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [10AM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbvBd2_0aOM)

The bell above the shop door twinkles as it opens. Stepping inside, the customer is met by a bright voice.

“Welcome!”

Matsuoka Kou, manager of _Style! Iwatobi_ , has a policy of retaining a smile at all times. Dealing with customers can be frustrating, though luckily her clientele tend to be Iwatobi residents and so are polite, if not overly familiar, towards her. So she ignores the growing ache in her ankles and lets her face tell a story of one who is entirely happy with her job, thank you very much.

“Morning,” Yazaki says as she enters. “You’re looking bright today, Matsuoka-san.”

Yazaki Aki is a year older than Kou, a native of Iwatobi and a future professional swimmer. She also works part-time in the flower shop, _Iwatobi Ikebana_. Kou supposes swimming in competitions doesn’t bring in enough money to keep a house going all year.

“Thanks,” Kou says. “How’s everything going? I’ve not seen you in a while.”

“Same as usual.” Yazaki waves her hand as though professional swimming isn’t a big deal. “Your brother’s a swimmer, you’ll know how it is. The season’s beginning, so practice is getting tougher.”

“I can imagine.”

For Kou, it’s the same way. The green leaves and warm temperatures are enough to forecast the steady flow of customers she’ll be entertaining come July. Even though Iwatobi is a small town, it is still known as a tourist destination, somehow. Not that Kou’s complaining - anything to keep her mother’s shop in business.

Yazaki looks over to the top left of the shop, her brows furrowing. “Is Hanamura-san not here?”

“She’s off today,” Kou says with a hint of sadness. As much as she loves working together with her best friend Hanamura Chigusa, both of them need time to rest, too. Days without her can be lonely and stressful, and Hana goes through the same when Kou is off.

“Ah. Tell her I said hi, then.” Yazaki smiles and begins to browse the clothing.

This is the most important part of Kou’s job: making sure the customers find everything they want. It’s not for nothing that she has learnt the most effective combinations of clothing. Her business degree covers her managerial skills, but only experience has taught her about making people look good. Only Hana is better than her at matching clothing. When you consider that, it isn’t any wonder that she creates the majority of the pieces in the shop.

Yazaki stops by one of the men’s t-shirts. Kou grimaces. The crew-cut shirt on its own is alright, but the decal of Iwatobi-chan takes away from its appeal. Kou can’t imagine recommending that top to anyone, except for its designer.

“This is…new,” Yazaki says, passing the fabric through her fingers. “This isn’t one of Hanammura-san’s designs, right?”

Kou shakes her head. “No, no! It’s actually from a new designer, he moved to town last year, he sometimes does freelance work for us.”

“Oh, is this that guy who has posters for different stores all over the place?” Yazaki’s eyes pass over the front window, on which is one of the aformentioned posters. “The guy whose paintings are in the cafe.”

“Yes, him,” Kou says. As much as she admires Nanase Haruka’s work, she can’t deny that he has an odd sense of style. “Most of his work isn’t as…” She trails off, not wanting to offend Haru, even though there’s no way he could hear her from the other side of town.

“I get it,” Yazaki says with a laugh. She moves on to some of the other clothes, and Kou breathes a sigh of relief.

Yazaki spends a further five minutes in the shop before deciding on an outfit. Ringing it up for her, Kou keeps her smile present. Her eyes flick to the clock on the wall, then back again, unnoticed. Yazaki takes her bag, thanks Kou, and finally, with a twinkle of the bell, leaves.

At once, Kou slumps. Her face relaxes, and she feels like she can breathe again. It isn’t that she has difficulty in dealing with people. Rather, she feels like she needs to impress the customers as well as giving a good impression. Keeping it up is hard work.

Rolling her ankles, she allows herself a reverie. Two years ago, she would never have realised working in retail was as stressful as this. She can’t imagine what it must be like to work in a city. The shops are always filled with people, chatting and moving and leaving products where they don't belong.

The door twinkles. Once again, Kou is standing up straight, her best smile in place. Her ankles ache in her shoes, though she is only a couple of hours into her shift. Still, she retains her sunshine personality, acting the role of an eternal optimist. She doesn’t allow a hint of her true thoughts to surface in her voice or expression. Still, she keeps a close eye on the ticking of the clock, counting down the minutes until her next break. Her voice cracks as she uses it, dry from a lack of water in the summer heat.

“Welcome!”


	6. 11AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean you've never seen the other exhibits?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [11AM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5IBmnS_j7Y)
> 
> This one is set before the events of _you may have the key_ , though I'm sure that's pretty obvious.

“What do you mean you’ve never seen the other exhibits?!”

The outburst wakes Rei up more than the coffee in his hands. He looks up at the source of it, unimpressed.

“I mean what I said, Hazuki-kun,” Rei says. “I haven’t had the time to see them.”

“You’ve been here a week now, surely you’ve had some time!” Hazuki’s interest in this subject puzzles Rei. What does it matter if Rei hasn’t seen the other exhibits in the museum? As long as he knows about his own exhibit, he doesn’t need to worry about the others. He wouldn’t have even been to the cafe before if he didn’t enjoy having access to hot drinks whilst on his breaks.

“I’ve been unpacking.”

“It doesn’t take a week to unpack!”

“If I’m not mistaken,” Rei says, “you’ve never been to the Observatory before, right?”

Hazuki pouts. “No.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you’re the first person who’s worked there in ages! There isn’t much point in seeing it empty.”

Rei can admit that Hazuki has a point, but it doesn’t change his belief that it doesn’t matter if he hasn’t seen the whole museum before. “I don’t expect that seeing the other exhibits will benefit me much.”

“You’re missing out on so much of Iwatobi’s culture, though,” Hazuki says. “Our history and everything about our town is recorded here! Haven’t you even been to the library?”

“There’s a library?”

“Rei-chan, I’m shocked.”

“Don’t call me that when we’ve only just met.” Rei takes a sip of his coffee, enjoying the bitter taste which matches his mood. He makes a mental note to go to the library at some point.

Hazuki is silent for a moment, and Rei hopes he’s dropped the subject, but then he speaks again.

“We met a week ago, Rei-chan,” he says. “You can call me by my first name to. You’ll see how close we are after I’ve showed you the other exhibits.”

Before Rei can protest, Hazuki takes off his apron and comes out from behind the counter. He takes Rei’s wrist and pulls him out of the cafe, his coffee forgotten on the bar.

“What about your work?!”

“I’m taking a break,” Hazuki says, smiling at the receptionist as they pass her. She doesn’t even look concerned at this situation.

“You didn’t even close the cafe,” Rei says, though at this point, he knows nothing is going to stop Hazuki.

“It’ll be fine, we never have customers anyway.”

“You say that as though that's a good thing.”

Hazuki doesn’t reply, instead guiding him into one of the exhibition rooms. It takes Rei a moment to get his bearings, and when he looks up, it’s into the past.

Towering above them are tonnes of bones, constructed into the skeletons of dinosaurs. Rei’s breath hitches at the sheer number of them. The majority of them look completed, too. He doesn’t protest as Hazuki guides him through the exhibit, giving him a summary of every fossil they pass.

“This one’s the parasaur,” he says, stopping by a smaller skeleton with a bone stretching way above its skull. “The bone up there was used to make its voice louder. It’s hollow on the inside!”

Rei can’t find the words to reply. Hazuki doesn’t look too worried. He takes Rei into the next room.

“These were all aquatic. Like that one there-” He points to a skeleton which looks like a tortoise, but bigger. “This is the archelon. It’s an ancient species of sea turtle. Obviously it was kinda different. It couldn’t hide in its shell like modern turtles can. Oh, and this one over here…”

Despite his earlier annoyance, Rei finds himself listening intently to Hazuki’s explanations of each fossil. Even though he acts somewhat childish, he knows a lot more than Rei expected him to. When he looks over to Hazuki, he sees burgundy eyes alight with joy, a mind whirring with facts. Somehow, in this moment, he can’t help but think that Hazuki looks beautiful.

Then he casts the thought aside. He barely knows him. He shouldn’t be thinking things which might make him uncomfortable.

Finally, they reach the last fossil - a colossal skeleton taking up the entire back wall. If its head was extended upwards, it would reach further than the ceiling. Its tail looks longer than Hazuki is tall.

“This is the diplodocus,” Hazuki says with a grin. “Some of them were about 175 feet long. This one’s shorter than that, but it’s still huge.”

“Amazing,” Rei whispers, his eyes trailing the length of it. He can’t look away. Its vast appearance draws all attention to it.

Beside him, he doesn’t see Hazuki’s eyes softening, his smile changing to one of bliss. When he does turn around, Hazuki disguises it with a more eager expression. “Do you want to see the other exhibits?”

Pushing his conscience from the back of his mind, Rei smiles at the blond. “I would love that, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa’s face blooms with surprise. Brighter than the sun, he beams, eyes sparkling. “Rei-chan…!”

The two of them leave the past and move on to the other exhibits, moving forward to a new dynamic.


	7. 12PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the moment Ai sees the shovel in Momo's hands, he knows nothing good will come of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [12PM time theme from _Animal Crossing: New Leaf._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZVS2FtVWHA)

From the moment Ai sees the shovel in Momo's hands, he knows nothing good will come of today.

Momo's eyes glow with excitement as he presses the shovel into Ai's hands. "We're gonna dig for fossils!"

Ai deadpans, trying to push the shovel back towards Momo. "I don't think that's..."

"Ai-senpai," Momo whines, pushing the shovel into his hands again. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

As much as Ai wants to argue, there's no hope. Momo has always been like this, dragging him into things without letting him protest. It's good-natured, at least. It's not like Momo is making him do bad things, like murder.

Geez, that got darker than he expected.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Ai trails after his friend through the town, shovel in hand. Had he known Momo wanted to dig for fossils, he might not have invited him into town today. There's nothing he can do about it now, of course.

Momo leads the way through the trees, eyes raking the ground for anything suspicious-looking. Finally, when Ai is at a point where he's considering asking if they can give up and go to the cafe and get a coffee, Momo stops. Ai walks straight into his back.

"Ouch- Momo-kun, don't stop so suddenly."

"Here," Momo says, not listening to Ai's words. He kneels on the ground, his hand tracing a crack in the dirt. "We should dig here!"

Ai sighs and moves forward with the shovel. At this point, he's resigned to the fact that he'll be doing the hard work. When Momo moves out of the way, he uses all the force he can muster to drive the metal shovel head into the earth, pushing the dirt out of the way. After a few minutes of shovelling, something catches his eye in the hole.

"There's something there!"

Momo rushes to kneel by the hole, scraping the loose earth away to reveal a smooth wooden surface.

_‘There's actually something there,'_ Ai thinks, and he starts to help. Together, they unveil the secret - a wooden statue of what reminds him horribly of a _haniwa_ clay figure he saw in a museum once. Momo pulls it out of the earth, revealing its hollow eyes and vacant expression. Ai swears it makes a noise.

"This is so cool!"

Ai sighs. Only Momo could think something as creepy as this is actually cool. "If you're taking it, then let's stand up. I need to refill the hole."

It isn't long before their arms are full of treasures found beneath the ground. For the most part they're stones which look interesting, or fossils they can't identify. They find another couple of the clay figures, too, and Momo takes every one without complaint. Ai thinks himself lucky that they won't be living in his house.

At one point, about half an hour into their excursion, Momo steps around something on the ground. Ai doesn't notice what it is, and doesn't think much of it.

That is, until he is suddenly falling.

With a yell, he topples into a hole in the ground. It isn't deep, but Ai still finds himself panicking for a second. He pants heavily as he tries to get his bearings.

"Ai-senpai?" Momo comes to the edge of the pit and laughs. "Did you step on that crack?"

"I didn't notice it," Ai grumbles, realising his mistake. Someone must have planted a pitfall seed here. Of course. How could he have been so careless? Humiliation washes over him as Momo continues laughing. He can't believe he fell into a trap like this. He hopes whoever planted it is happy, because when he finds out who it was, he swears he's going to plant a pitfall seed right outside their house. Then a hand appears in front of his face. He looks up to see Momo, grinning with flushed cheeks, his hand outstretched.

"Come on, Ai-senpai!"

Ai blinks. Then, hesitantly, he takes Momo's hand and climbs out of the pit.

"Man, that was funny," Momo says with a laugh as Ai brushes the dirt off himself. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ai looks at the hole in the ground in distaste. "Annoyed, but not hurt."

Momo laughs again. Ai can't help but smile, despite his annoyance. Then, he's laughing too. The whole situation feels ridiculous now, yet he's having the most fun he's had in a while, being here.

"Shall we get going?" Ai says after his laughter dies down.

Grinning, Momo nods. "Okay!"

The two of them set off through the trees once more, intent on finding more treasures beneath the ground.

(And hopefully, Ai prays, there won’t be another pitfall seed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Haniwa](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haniwa) are Japanese terracotta ritual objects which were often buried with people from 3-6AD. They are the basis for [gyroids](http://animalcrossing.wikia.com/wiki/Gyroid_\(furniture\)), which are a furniture item in _Animal Crossing_ which you find buried under the ground. Pitfall seeds are another _Animal Crossing_ reference.


	8. 1PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru takes a drink of his coffee, enjoying the sound of their everyday lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [1PM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CJ6ia2De74)

"We should make a time capsule!"

Everyone looks up from their drinks. Nagisa's slaps his hands on the bar, eyes alight with his new idea.

"A time capsule?" Rei says, voice filled with doubt. "Why? What would we even put in it?"

"Letters!" Nagisa grins. "We write letters to our future selves and bury them. Then we can dig them up when we're all in Iwatobi again at some point. You know, since Rei-chan's going to university. And you never know what else might happen in the future..." His face falls and he looks down at the counter.

Rei's face softens.

"It's a good idea," Makoto says. "It's a good way of preserving the memories of our time spent together."

"Right?" Nagisa is grinning again.

Haru watches on without commenting. He's happy just being able to listen to this conversation, to preserve the memories of these good times in his head.

"We can get nice stationery and write our letters out, then bury them all together somewhere safe."

"But what would the letters be about?" Rei says.

"Anything! That's for you to think about, Rei-chan!" Nagisa winks at his boyfriend, who groans.

"It's a nice sentiment, but I don't see why we should do something like that if there isn't a clear purpose to it-"

"Rei-chan, don't be a stick in the mud."

"I'm not!"

Makoto laughs at their argument. "Now, now."

"Mako-chan, you'll do it, right?" Nagisa turns his eager eyes on Makoto.

"Of course."

"And you too, Haru-chan?"

The moment those eyes latch onto Haru's, there's no way he can refuse. Not that he was going to, anyway. For once, this is an idea he doesn't mind taking part in. "Sure."

"Then it's three against one! Rei-chan, you've gotta join in now!"

Rei pouts for a moment before sighing. "Okay."

Haru takes a drink of his coffee, enjoying the sound of their everyday lives. Even though things are changing for them, it's reassuring to see that they can still enjoy time spent together like this, chatting about nothing. When he zones back into the conversation, somehow they've gone on to talking about something completely different - faux art dealers - and Haru zones back out again.

This is the kind of memory he knows which will end up in his letter for the time capsule. Even though the likes of Nagisa likely want to remember important events, Haru would rather look back fondly on days like this. Conversations which don't matter. Relaxing in the cafe with his friends.

"I tried donating one of the paintings to the Museum, but it was a fraud!"

"And you payed 4,000 bells for it? Nagisa-kun, I can't believe you would be so careless."

"I didn't know at the time! And now I keep getting letters from this guy, and he cals me 'cousin'. It's weird. I think I accidentally joined a cult."

"Nagisa-kun..."

Feeling eyes on him, Haru looks over to see Makoto looking at him. His boyfriend smiles gently, and Haru melts at the sight. Sharing a look of calm happiness, they turn back to their friends, carrying on with their everyday lives in peaceful listlessness.


	9. 2PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of rain pattering against the roof of the bus is soothing. Even though Makoto knows he will shortly need to venture out into that rain, he still enjoys listening to the music it makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [2PM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKgjYchV8po)

The sound of rain pattering against the roof of the bus is soothing. Even though Makoto knows he will shortly need to venture out into that rain, he still enjoys listening to the music it makes.

Of course, this is his opinion before he leaves the bus. Luckily, he brought an umbrella with him. After thanking the bus driver, he steps out to the bus station, popping his umbrella up. The green pattern dances above his head, and the raindrops fall and stick to it.

"Mako-chan!"

A few feet away is Nagisa. He too is holding an umbrella, this one pink with a penguin design on it.

"Hi, Nagisa," Makoto says. He walks down from the platform to meet his friend. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks!" Nagisa beams, his smile like the sun in the cloudy afternoon. "It's been raining, so it's been quiet around here. Still, thanks for coming through so early!"

"It's fine," Makoto says.

"I wish it was snowing instead of raining," Nagisa says with a pout, looking up at the sky. "It's December. Why can't it snow already?"

Makoto laughs. Nagisa sounds like a child, but it's endearing. "It's not cold enough for snow yet. Just hang on a little longer."

"Do you think it'll snow on New Year's Eve?" Nagisa says as the two of them make their way through the town.

"I don't know."

"I hope it does," Nagisa says wistfully. "We could all spend New Year's together. It would be so much fun!"

Thinking ahead, Makoto hopes he doesn't have assignments due over the short New Year's break his university provides him. Coming through to Iwatobi to hang out for New Year's sounds fun, especially since Kisumi is going home to celebrate with his family.

"Hey, Mako-chan."

Shaken out of his thoughts, Makoto looks over to Nagisa. "Yes?"

"Do you like Haru-chan?"

"Of course I like him. He's my best friend." Even as Makoto says these words, though, he wonders if that's really what Nagisa is asking.

"I mean as more than that, Mako-chan."

Makoto looks up towards the cloudy sky. Does he like Haru? He can't deny that Haru is attractive, and that he always finds himself wanting to be at Haru's side. But doesn't everyone want to support and care for their friend?

When he doesn't answer, Nagisa sighs and follows his gaze to the clouds. Then suddenly he's smiling and running ahead.

"Nagisa?"

As he turns back to face Makoto, he twirls the umbrella in his hands, spraying water droplets around him. "Come on, Mako-chan! We need to get to the cafe."

It takes him a moment to recover from the sudden change in subject. By the time he does, he has to run to keep up with Nagisa, his shoes squelching on the water-filled path. Still, he can't help but laugh. The fact that he can have this much fun even in small ways is one of the reasons why he loves Iwatobi.

He follows Nagisa into the museum, shaking his umbrella dry and basking in the warmth which envelopes him when he greets his friends.


	10. 3PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door creaks open. "We seriously need to oil that door," Makoto mutters as he enters the living area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [3PM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOdyX4GuffI)

The door creaks open.

"We seriously need to oil that door," Makoto mutters as he enters the living area.

Thinking to himself that Makoto must be in a bad mood, Kisumi looks over at him with a smile. "Makoto! How's your work going?"

Wrong question to ask. Makoto gives a great sigh, slumping onto the tiny couch. "Not well. It's a nightmare."

Kisumi turns down the heat on the hob, knowing he needs to pay attention to his flatmate for now, rather than his meal. "Is it difficult?"

Makoto nods. Now that Kisumi's looking at him face-on, he can see the bags under his eyes, eyebrows caught together in distress. At this rate, his handsome face will be filled with lines, later in life.

"It's worth half my grade this semester," Makoto says. "I can't mess it up. But it's difficult to read through all the materials and stay focused. And I've got work for other classes, too..."

"Don't get yourself stressed about it," Kisumi says. Right now, he needs to be serious and give as much advice as he can. "You'll end up collapsing."

"I'm trying."

Kisumi feels his heart sink for Makoto. He's been through this before, taking on a huge workload and becoming overly stressed about it. You would think at twenty years old, he would know better than to give himself so much work. But Kisumi knows how much Makoto procrastinates. It's not great.

"When's the essay due?"

Makoto lets out a low groan. "Friday night."

"That's two days away," Kisumi says, feeling some of his worry subside. "You've got plenty of time."

"But I've got work for my other classes, and I have work at the cafe as well-"

"Makoto."

He looks up, his lips parted in a downward curve, with no words passing them. He looks like he's about to cry.

If Kisumi weren't so conscious of his food cooking behind him, he would go over and give Makoto a hug. Instead, he tries to give comfort through his words. "Don't worry. You'll get through everything."

Makoto looks down again. He takes a deep breath, his chest rising and falling slowly. "Yeah."

"Try to be positive."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you phone Haru?"

Makoto looks up. He looks less stressed at the mere mention of his boyfriend's name. "Haru?"

"He'll be able to calm you down more than I can," Kisumi says with a wry smile. "Besides, maybe he'll give you a reward if you finish all your work."

It takes a second for the blush to cross Makoto's cheeks, and he sits up straight. "Th-that's-"

"I'm joking," Kisumi says through a laugh. Feeling his mission to be complete, he turns back to the oven, stirs his food in the pan. "Take a break and phone him. You'll feel better if you do."

"Thanks, Kisumi." Makoto stands. His voice sounds lighter now. "I'll phone him now."

"Remember to get some dinner, too."

He doesn't know if Makoto hears his voice over the creaking of the door as he returns to his room. (Makoto was right - they really do need to oil it.) But in any case, Kisumi can't help but smile, knowing that next time he sees Makoto, he should look at least somewhat relaxed.


	11. 4PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes he feels like he’s only a side character in someone else's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [4PM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RU1BcTnIqV8)

The door to the cafe rings at exactly 4PM.

Nagisa grins as Haru walks in, taking his usual seat by the counter. The two of them are the only ones in the cafe at the moment. It’s a lull which always happens at this time, but Nagisa never minds. It gives him time to relax for a while.

“Hi, Haru-chan,” he says, already pulling out a cup. “The usual?”

“Hi, Nagisa. Yes please,” Haru says.

By now, Nagisa’s movements require no thought. He boils the water and prepares the coffee, mixing together the perfect cup of coffee for Haru. When he hands it over, he doesn’t have to ask to know if it’s okay. Haru closes his eyes as he lifts the cup to his mouth, blowing gently before taking a sip. The corners of his mouth quirk upward for a second.

“It’s quiet,” Haru says.

“Yeah,” Nagisa says. “It’s that time of the afternoon.”

Haru hums and takes another sip of his coffee.

Recently, the cafe has been quieter. Even though summer is getting closer, people aren’t coming in. Or maybe that’s just how Nagisa feels at the moment - like things are settling, even though they should be warming up.

“How’s Rei?” Haru asks.

“He’s great! He really likes his university so far.” Rei has been texting him more since his departure. Nagisa isn’t complaining, though. He’s thankful that Rei misses him as much as he misses Rei. They barely got any time together before Rei left, though that was mostly down to Nagisa’s worries that Rei didn’t like him back. If Haru hadn’t convinced him to tell Rei, they wouldn’t be together now.

Haru looks at him for a moment, unblinking. “You really miss him.”

It isn’t a question, but Nagisa nods. “Of course I do. You would miss Mako-chan too, if he didn’t already live in another city.”

Looking down, Haru mumbles something under his breath. It’s probably to do with the fact that Haru does miss Makoto, even though they see each other more often than Nagisa sees Rei.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, Haru-chan,” Nagisa teases. “I’m sure Mako-chan misses you too.”

Haru blushes. “Nagisa…”

“It makes sense, though. He’s your first boyfriend, right?”

“Yes.”

“Of course you’re going to miss him, then. That’s only natural.” Nagisa remembers his first girlfriend. He was clingy, back then. Rin had left for Australia by that time, so he didn’t have many people to talk to. Whenever he was alone, it felt eternal, and when he was with his friends and girlfriend, it was only momentary. That relationship didn’t work out, in the end, but the feeling didn’t go away.

“I know,” Haru mumbles into his coffee cup.

Nagisa decides to spare Haru of the conversation. “How’s your art going?”

“Good. I finished another commission.”

“That’s great!”

All of Nagisa’s friends have been doing amazing things, recently. Haru has been painting more commissions, Makoto released his album, Rei has gone to university, and Rin is even going to be swimming in a national tournament in the summer. It’s tonnes of excitement all at once. At times, Nagisa wonders if he’ll ever have anything amazing going on. Not that he minds working at the cafe.

When he first started here, he had a mentor - the previous manager of the cafe. He left in the year Nagisa left high school, leaving the role of manager to Nagisa. He didn’t explain much, except for saying he needed to find his dream. Nagisa might need to do the same.

Sometimes he feels like he’s only a side character in someone else's story.

“Hey, Haru?” Nagisa says.

Haru finishes his coffee. “What?”

“Did you always want to be an artist?”

Blinking, Haru looks down at his cup. Nagisa wonders for a second if asking that was a good idea. He knows careers are a touchy subject for Haru.

“No.”

“Really?”

“I didn’t know what I wanted to be. I’m still not sure if this was the right decision,” Haru says. He doesn’t look up, eyes filled with unspoken thoughts.

“That’s surprising,” Nagisa says. “You seem like the type of person who could be anything they wanted to be, so I thought you’d have loads of goals.”

Haru shakes his head. “Not really. What about you?” He finally looks up.

Nagisa hums. “I dunno. I kind of want to be an explorer, or a zookeeper for penguins, or a diver. I like working here too, though.” Throughout his life, he’s had a hundred career goals. Needless to say, his teachers weren’t too happy.

“You could be anything you want, though,” Haru says. He doesn’t look away, and Nagisa can see in his eyes that he isn’t lying.

“Thanks, Haru-chan.” Nagisa smiles at the thought that Haru has faith in him. If he can be anything he wants, he shouldn’t worry too much about the future, or feeling like a side character. He can be the main character, if he wants to. It isn’t something he needs to think about now, though. All he needs to do is to enjoy his life at the moment.

They spend the rest of 4PM talking about nothing, relaxing in each other’s company.


	12. 5PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun drifts through the sky, and the two red-headed siblings watch it burn, golden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [5PM time theme from _Animal Crossing: New Leaf._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXG9zU2Lb6g)

Light glistens on the rolling waves. The sound of children laughing fills the air as they play in the water, splashing each other and having fun. It’s already evening, time for those children to go home. It’s their last minutes of fun for the day, but they don’t worry about it. They’re having too much fun for that.

Rin is almost jealous. These kids have it easy. They can afford to be carefree. He misses being a kid, playing here with Sousuke and Gou, and later with Nagisa, too. His childhood was spent on this beach. Even though he’s never left, it’s still nostalgic to think back to those days.

Beside him, Gou looks out into the horizon, shielding her eyes with her hand. “It’s such a nice evening,” she says.

He hums in reply.

The two of them find a spot on the sand and sit down.

“It’s been a while since we last hung out like this,” Gou says. She smooths her skirt over her legs, conscious about fashion even when she isn’t working.

“Not my fault,” Rin says. “You’re always working.”

“And you’re always training,” Gou laughs. “Either that or you’re at the cafe.”

Rin sits back, stretching his legs in front of him. “You can blame my friends for that. They’re the ones that are always there.”

The kids wander back onto the beach to where their belongings lie, pulling towels from tote bags. One of the kids throws his towel onto another’s head and starts drying it for him.

“They’re so carefree,” Gou says quietly, speaking the words in Rin’s mind. “It’s kind of nostalgic.”

“There’s nothing stopping you from playing in the sea,” Rin says.

Gou gasps. “Onii-chan! I’m supposed to be a mature adult! Besides, I prefer to sit on the shore, anyway.”

Rin knows this. Gou never learnt to swim, even though Rin is so enamoured with it. Even as a child, she was reluctant to go into the water. Usually Rin and Sousuke would have competitions in the sea - who could swim out the farthest, who could hold their breath underwater for the longest. Gou would cheer them on from the shore, too anxious to get involved in the competition. If anything happened to Sousuke or Rin, Gou would be the first to go for help.

“It’s still nice to see them having fun,” Gou says.

The kids have finished drying off now, and are picking up their things. One kid expresses his distaste in the idea of going home. Another tells him he’ll miss out on food, and he follows them in the direction of the town.

“Yeah,” Rin says after a moment.

They stay quiet for a while, watching the sun set over the waves, the sky burning red above them. Tomorrow will be a nice day, too.

“Summer’s already ending,” Gou says. “It’s kind of sad. Even though there’s so much work to do, summer is such a nice time of the year.”

Rin hums. It isn’t as though summer is ending forever, though. There’s always next year, and the year after. Summer in Iwatobi doesn’t end unless you leave, and even then, you can always return.

After a few moments, Rin speaks. “It’s nice to hang out with you again. Sorry I haven’t been able to do this recently.” Or in the past few years, but he leaves those words unspoken.

Gou looks at him, eyes wide and bright, then smiles. “I feel the same, onii-chan. I’m happy we can spend time together again.”

In the past few years, Rin hasn’t treated Gou like a brother should treat his sister. He knows that he made her worry, especially after he returned from training abroad. But he’s learnt, since then. His friends have taught him what’s really important: friendship and respecting those you care about. Rin regrets his actions, but there’s always time to make it up to her.

The sun drifts through the sky, and the two red-headed siblings watch it burn, golden.


	13. 6PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rei speaks, Nagisa feels it through his skull.  
> “I’m going to miss this.” His voice is quiet, wistful.  
> “Then hurry and come back,” Nagisa replies, letting himself be selfish for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [6PM time theme from _Animal Crossing: New Leaf._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLSwc8wgJeo)

From baby blue to blush pink, the sky’s gradient extends to touch the ground. The first stars prick through its surface, glitter on the canvas. The clouds are barely formed, wisps of smoky white making their slow journey to the inland. A bird flies overhead. Its call echoes through the evening sky. Nagisa smiles up at it, wishes it luck on its way south.

The paper cup is beginning to burn his hands, so Nagisa takes a sip. Bittersweet coffee stings his taste-buds, and he closes his eyes, inhales the iconic scent. When he takes the cup away from his lips, the cold air bites them. He licks them, wishes he had brought lip balm. Tilting his head back, he gazes up at the sky once more, focusing on the darker hues above his head. He listens to the trees which breath around him, the cicadas chirping, faint voices of people on their way home. The soft steps of someone walking in his direction.

Nagisa straightens up and looks forward. The smile which extends across his lips is his natural reaction; after all, how can he not smile at this person? His hair, ruffled in the breeze, his lips which look pinker in the cold, quirked into a smile. Those eyes, filled with love hidden behind red frames.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa greets him, leaning forward with both hands grasping his coffee. “Are you heading to work?”

“Hi, Nagisa-kun,” Rei says, walking until he stands in front of him. “Yes, I am. I suppose you’re on your break?”

Nagisa nods and pats the bench beside him. “Come sit with me for a while!”

“I should really be getting to work,” Rei says, but sits down regardless. It isn’t as though he has a boss other than himself, and it’s early enough that sitting with Nagisa for five minutes won’t hurt.

The added warmth at his side makes this moment feel complete. Nagisa hums happily, turning his gaze back to the blue-pink sky, the contrast of the cool air against the warmth closest to him. He takes another sip of coffee. Lowering the cup, he feels Rei’s gaze on him and offers him the cup. Blinking, Rei takes the cup, letting his fingers brush against Nagisa’s. He takes a sip. Nagisa watches in fascination as his lips purse, his nose wrinkles.

“Sweet,” Rei mutters.

Nagisa laughs, taking the cup back. “You should know by now that I like my coffee sweet, Rei-chan.”

“I know.” Rei looks away, eyes tracing the trees.

His smile fades and he lets out a sigh, his head dropping onto Rei’s shoulder. Rei freezes at the contact, but a second later his shoulders relax, and Nagisa can nuzzle his head into a more comfortable position.

They spend a while in that position, gazing out into the evening twilight. When Rei speaks, Nagisa feels it through his skull.

“I’m going to miss this.” His voice is quiet, wistful.

“Then hurry and come back,” Nagisa replies, letting himself be selfish for once.

Without replying, Rei presses his lips to Nagisa’s head. He closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth and affection. When Rei takes his lips away, Nagisa tilts his head to kiss Rei’s shoulder. He likes the shiver which runs through it.

Turning back to the sky, Nagisa smiles. Even though he’ll miss this too, he knows this won’t be the last time he can sit with Rei under the evening twilight, watching the sky fade to purple.


	14. 7PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about this evening feels important. Too important to allow to pass by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [7PM time theme from _Animal Crossing: New Leaf._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmtKHo7GB64)

The sky darkens. Blood red to indigo blue, the colours deepen and blend together. The first pinpricks of light appear, piercing the gradient with their sharpness. Below them, the sea continues its constant movement, the tide going further out as the moon begins to rise. The evening continues in its usual calm manner.

That is, except for the wind. Its breeze is stronger than usual, rattling the leaves, as though impatient for something to happen. It messes Haru’s hair up the moment he exits his house. Through a strong gust, he looks up at the sky. A cloud drifts overhead, as though unaffected by the wind.

A sense of urgency strikes Haru. Something about this evening feels important. Too important to allow to pass by. He doesn’t look back as he makes his way into the town, away from the sea.

It’s as though his instinct has taken him over. Without thinking, he boards the otherwise empty bus, not noticing as half an hour passes in the blink of an eye. His mind is blank, devoid of thought or emotion. It only observes the world passing. Notes the colours. Doesn’t focus.

He takes a deep breath.

Descending from the bus, he barely notices the lack of people in the city. Without stopping to think, he walks into the heart of the city. Lights of passing cars and street lamps flash in his vision. Suddenly, his mind begins to race, full of anxiety. What if he misses his chance?

He begins to run.

Heart pounding in his ears, blood rushing in his veins, he runs. The world around him a blur, he pushes forward. The pain in his feet and the lack of oxygen in his lungs don’t matter. All that matters is getting there.

The rational part of his brain kicks in. What is he doing here? He doesn’t even have a plan. What is he supposed to say, how is he supposed to explain his sudden appearance? And where is he supposed to go?

He tries to ignore it. Focuses on the rush of wind against his face, trying to push him back, forcing his hair out of his eyes. Focuses on each footstep, keeping time with his racing heart. If he were a painting, he’d be abstract; rushing, confused, a blur of emotion. To others, there would be no clear motive. With context, the picture comes to life.

Finally, he reaches the centre of the city, with its bright lights and crowds of people. He stops running, feels his breath heavy in the air, but does not stop altogether. He pushes through the crowd, forces his lead-like legs to keep walking. At this point, there’s no turning back. He’s come too far.

_You’re an idiot,_ say his rational thoughts, but he pushes them aside.

Finally, he makes it to the fountain. Crystalline water flows from it, cascading around the beautiful statue in the centre, and the even more beautiful person perched on its edge. The man picks up his bottle and takes a swig of water, eyes closed. A lump forms in Haru’s throat.

“Makoto,” Haru manages to say around it. He flinches - his voice sounds awful.

Beside the fountain, Makoto looks up, eyes round with surprise. “Haru!”

Somehow, looking at him makes Haru’s heart calm, his breath soften. He can breathe again.

A moment passes and Makoto is beside him, guitar in its case, smiling gently at Haru. “What are you doing here?” The question is asked with genuine surprise and joy.

“I needed to see you.” The words leave Haru’s mouth dry, and he feels as though he won’t be able to say the rest. All of a sudden he’s aware of the people around them, staring, wondering what’s happening. This place is too crowded. He can’t speak in a place so full of words.

A crease appears between Makoto’s eyebrows. “Shall we go somewhere quieter?”

They find an empty park nearby. The trees and plants give life to Haru, fuelling his energy. He lets his emotions calm as they find a bench beside a pond.

“I was really surprised to see you there,” Makoto says with a laugh. “You’ve not been in the city all day, have you?”

Haru shakes his head. Intuition tells him that Makoto already knows that Haru’s not been here long. His shortness of breath and windswept appearance must be proof enough of that. “No, I just got here.”

Makoto doesn’t respond. He keeps his eyes trained on the water in front of them, his face calm. He is waiting for Haru to speak.

“I wanted to tell you something,” Haru starts, but he falters. Now that he’s in this situation, he has no idea which words to use, how to phrase his feelings. In any case, how will Makoto react? Is this even a good idea? But he can’t back out now, not without rousing suspicion, or causing Makoto to be worried.

A minute passes in which neither of them speak, one with a mind too full to manage, the other patiently waiting. Haru starts to feel bad for wasting Makoto’s time. He knows Makoto won't care about that. If Haru apologises, he’ll never hear the end of the reassurances from Makoto. Even if Makoto is in pain, he’ll never admit it if it causes his friends any distress.

Friend. That’s not quite the right word anymore.

“On that day,” Haru starts, knowing Makoto will know which day he means. “We didn’t get to talk much.”

“Sorry. Work and university have been busy.” Makoto scratches the back of his head, smiling even through his apology.

“No, that’s not…” Haru looks down. “I wasn’t blaming you.”

Makoto looks at him, his eyes calming him with their gentle aura. “I know. You had been through a lot, too. And you’re busy now too, right?”

Haru nods. Looking into Makoto’s eyes, somehow he feels like the words are coming more easily to his head, though whether his tongue will co-operate, he doesn’t know. “I wanted to tell you…”

Despite Haru’s pause, Makoto doesn’t urge him to go on. It’s one of the good things about Makoto, his endless patience. How Haru wishes he could kiss that mouth of his instead of speaking. But he came here to say it out loud. He can’t not tell Makoto how he feels properly, even if Makoto understands without words.

A breeze rustles his hair, blowing a few stray strands into his eyes. Opposite him, Makoto blinks the hair away. Unable to resist, Haru reaches out and brushes Makoto’s fringe out of his eyes. He takes his time, making sure every strand is in its place. Then his hand lingers on Makoto’s face, his fingers grazing the skin of Makoto’s cheek. Slowly, Makoto leans into his touch. The calm happiness on his face, the sheen in his eyes, it’s too much, too beautiful to handle.

“…I love you.”

There. The words are in the air, almost a whisper, finally spoken where only eyes sent the message before.

Gazing through his lashes, the green of Makoto’s eyes is dazzling. “I love you too, Haru.”

Now, as they edge closer together, Haru finds it in himself to close the distance, letting their lips meet, their intimacy shadowed by the evening. Their kiss is tentative at first, hesitantly unfolding into an expanse of feeling. Haru sees the stars in Makoto’s eyes.

When they part, Makoto’s lips curve upwards. “Is that what you wanted to tell me?”

Haru nods. “I didn’t know if you…”

Their lips meet once more as Makoto places a chaste kiss on Haru’s. “Of course I do. How could I not? You’re amazing, Haru.”

The breeze dies down, and the rest of the evening is spent in slow motion, a compilation of love under the navy sky.


	15. 8PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To himself, Haru can’t help but think that this 8PM is going to be a lively one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [8PM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_AOf5r9Dto)

Someone knocks at the door.

Putting down the bowl in his hand, Haru goes to open the door. The autumn air chills him, blustering in alongside his guests.

"We're here, Haru-chan!" Nagisa grins and waves. He's wearing only a hoodie and a beanie, and in this weather, Haru is somewhat surprised he didn't get blown away with the wind. Behind him is Rei, back for the weekend, wearing a more appropriate jacket.

Stepping aside, Haru lets the pair enter. When he turns around, he sees their shoes in the genkan, one pair haphazardly thrown down, the others placed neatly by the shoe rack. Their owners are in the living room. Nagisa has already claimed the couch, his body spread-eagled across it. Rei stands by it, shaking his head in disapproval.

Picking up the bowl he was holding before, Haru returns to his work, half-listening to Nagisa blathering in the background. He registers the conversation being about movie choices and smiles. If they end up watching what Nagisa wants to watch, he's sure a certain brown-haired musician won't sleep much later on.

"Haru-chan," Nagisa calls through. "What'cha doing?"

As if by magic, the microwave beeps at that exact moment. Haru extracts the bag with care, pours the contents into the bowl. Then he takes it through and places it on the table. Nagisa's eyes light up.

"Popcorn! It smells amazing."

"It's for during the movie," Rei says, swatting his hand away from the bowl. "Isn't that right, Haruka-san?"

Haru shrugs and goes back into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on as the door sounds once more.

"Ooh, that'll be Rin-chan and Mako-chan!"

Opening the door, he finds Nagisa's prediction to be true. Rin and Makoto enter after exchanging greetings, the former moving to the living room the moment his shoes hit the genkan. Makoto, on the other hand, takes his time shedding his coat and gives Haru a soft kiss before following Rin into the living room. The smile on Haru's face lingers as he pulls five mugs from the cupboard.

"We're all here!" Nagisa says. "That means we can start!"

"I suppose that is true," Rei says, "but Nagisa-kun, you can't take the whole sofa. There are five of us."

From the cupboard, Haru pulls out everything he needs for each drink, which luckily isn't a lot. Three coffees, one tea, and one hot chocolate. He sighs as he dumps four spoonfuls of hot chocolate into one of the mugs. The only person who drinks this is Nagisa, so why does he have to have it in his cupboard?

"I had first dibs!"

"We all need a seat," Rin says, squishing into the seat beside Nagisa, forcing him to move aside. The younger boy pouts.

The kettle boils. Haru pours the hot water into the mugs. Then he stirs each one, watching the mixture become liquid goodness.

Footsteps approach. "I'll help you take them through."

"Thanks."

Makoto takes two of the mugs through, the hot chocolate and tea, leaving Haru to finish the three coffees with some milk before taking them through, one at a time alongside other snacks.

"That's a lot of snacks," Rin says as he watches the pile on the table grow. "Thanks for getting this all together, Haru."

Haru shrugs. "It was my turn anyway."

By the time they've all got seats and squabbled over which movie to watch, their drinks are starting to get cold. They don't bother to make new ones, instead settling down to watch their movie of choice. Rather than a horror film, which both Makoto and Rei were firmly against, Nagisa inserts the disk of a comedy film Haru's never heard of. It doesn't seem too interesting either, and Haru finds his mind wandering fifteen minutes into the film.

Beside him, resigned to the floor, Rei's eyes are latched onto the screen, but he doesn't look like he's enjoying the film much either. He has a single eyebrow raised, and occasionally he'll mutter a comment under his breath, each one shushed by the three behind him. Nagisa in particular has fun shushing Rei. He seems to be the most invested in the film, eyes wide and leaning further forward with each passing scene. His laugh is the loudest when a particularly funny joke is made. Beside him, Rin is exasperated with Nagisa's investment in the film, but that doesn't mean Haru doesn't see Rin tear up at the emotional climax of the film, which even the sentimental Makoto doesn't cry at.

At the end of the film, Haru is glad to get up and stretch his legs after hours of sitting on the ground. He moves across the room and flicks on the light. Groans ensue from the four still by the couch.

"Warn us next time," Rin says, blinking at the light.

"What time is it?" Rei says in a bleary voice, squinting at his watch. "Only eight PM?"

"Another!" Nagisa stands. In his hands is the horror film they rejected earlier.

"Not if it's that," Haru says. He doesn't want to have to go through this argument again. "Makoto and Rei don't like horror films."

Nagisa pouts at him. "But Haru-chan, this one isn't even scary!"

"Sorry, Nagisa," Makoto says, looking guilty even though he isn't in the wrong. "I'd rather not watch a horror film, and I'm sure Rei would rather not either."

"Yes, I have to agree," Rei says. "Horror films are not beautiful. They lack logic and aim only to frighten people. It's absurd that people enjoy them."

"But Rei-chan, when we watched that horror film a while ago you seemed to enjoy it."

"I did not."

"Anyway," Rin says, breaking up the argument. "Does everyone want to watch another movie or should we do something else? We could play a game or something instead."

Nagisa turns to Rin with starry eyes. "Yes! Perfect idea, Rin-chan!"

Somehow, Haru doesn't think this will turn out entirely well.

In any case, Rei, Rin and Makoto clear the table as Nagisa runs back to his house to pick out a board game, since Haru doesn't have any. In the meantime, he makes another round of drinks.

It isn’t long before Nagisa returns, a couple of board games in his arms. They gather around the table, where Nagisa places the games in a pile for them to choose from.

“You brought Monopoly?” Rin says, an eyebrow raised. “We’ll be here for hours if we play that.”

Nagisa pouts. “It’s fun though.”

“How about this one?” Makoto picks up a less intimidating game - Pictionary.

“Haru would win every round,” Rin says. “The point is to draw stuff.”

“Wouldn’t we technically win every round Haruka-san draws for, though?” Rei points out. “After all, he isn’t guessing for his own drawings.”

“I recommend this one!” Nagisa points to the pack of Uno cards on the top of the pile.

“Do you want to cause world war three?”

“We could play truth or dare, then,” Nagisa says. “Rin-chan! Tell us who you like!”

“We’re not playing truth or dare!”

“Now, now,” Makoto says, waving his hands to placate them. “Arguing won’t get us anywhere.”

The pair quieten before looking away, as though they’re children being scolded by a parent.

For a moment, they are all silent as they think of what they could do. It’s too early to go to bed yet, and they can’t do something which not all of them want to do.

“I don’t mind playing Uno,” Rin says finally, his tone suggesting he isn’t saying it because he wants to.

Nagisa brightens up. “Really? Does everyone else wanna play that too?”

“I’m not against it,” Rei says, pushing his glasses up.

“Sounds fun,” Makoto says with a smile.

Haru nods.

Grinning, Nagisa puts the rest of the games to the side and opens the pack, dealing the cards.

To himself, Haru can’t help but think that this 8PM is going to be a lively one.


	16. 9PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks up at the sky, sees the moon hanging above his head, and wonders.
> 
> _‘If I had known that years ago, would I have felt any better?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [9PM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTmEUx3xDNM)

Walking through the town on the way to his house, Sousuke always passes a bench facing the river. It's a pretty ordinary bench, surrounded by flowers, and on the odd occasion someone will actually sit down on it.

Tonight, sitting there staring into the river with a forlorn expression, is Nitori. Sousuke doesn't know much about this kid, other than that he hangs out with Rin sometimes. It's not been that long since Sousuke moved back to Iwatobi after spending years in the city, so how this kid and Rin became friends, he has no idea. His instincts tell him to keep walking. After all, he doesn't know this kid. There's no reason for him to care about why he's miserable.

But then he stops.

"Oi," he says.

Nitori looks up, his ice blue eyes brimming with tears. "A-ah, sorry, did you want to sit here? I'll move-"

"Don't bother." Sousuke berates himself for the sharpness of his tone. This kid looks like he's about to burst into tears. Talking like this isn't helping. "What are you so miserable about?"

The kid looks back down, his neatly trimmed fringe falling over his eyes. "It's about Rin-senpai."

It occurs to Sousuke that Nitori must know who he is to Rin, if he's actually planning on telling him what happened. It also occurs that Nitori must have gone to school with Rin, if he's using -senpai instead of -kun.

"What about Rin?"

"He said..." Nitori sniffs. "He said he might move out."

Sousuke puts his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I heard."

"I understand that it's the best option for Rin-senpai," Nitori continues. "But I wish he didn't have to leave."

"Why does it matter?"

Nitori looks up at him, face stricken with shock. Every inch of his face screams at him, wondering what this betrayal is. But it isn't betrayal. Sousuke saw this coming.

"Rin might move. He might not. Either way, it's not like he's leaving forever. If he wants to be a professional swimmer, then there's no point in him living in the middle of nowhere. It's not like he'll be here often, anyway. He'll always be training in the city or in competitions abroad."

"But what if..." Nitori trails off, his voice shaking.

Sousuke sighs. At this rate, the kid is actually going to burst into tears. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. If you're Rin's friend, he won't forget you."

As he says this, part of him recalls the last time Rin left to go far away, and his ignorance of everyone he called a friend, including Sousuke. But Rin has changed since then. The race they shared in July proved that.

Nitori nods slowly, then drags the back of his hand across his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Thank you."

Sousuke shrugs and walks away, leaving Nitori alone on the bench. Even though it's a nuisance to deal with others' problems like this, at least this way Rin won't have to deal with it later. Besides, part of him is happy for Nitori. Finally he'll be getting over this senpai-complex and understanding that friends don't always live in the same places.

He looks up at the sky, sees the moon hanging above his head, and wonders.

_‘If I had known that years ago, would I have felt any better?’_

Shrugging the thought off, he retreats to his house. He's had enough of wondering.


	17. 10PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, at 10PM, he finally has the chance to relax, so he takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [10PM time theme (snow version) from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozu70bqnBg8)

The light of the moon filters through the window, the only light in the room. Shadows move past the beam on the floor as snowflakes drift through the air. Beside the window, Haru curls up under his blanket, cradling his coffee in both hands. The steam rises into the air, but the room remains cold.

It’s peaceful. Recently, Haru’s been so stressed that taking a moment to relax has been difficult. What with painting and going to the cafe and setting up a blog, he’s been busy. Now, at 10PM, he finally has the chance to relax, so he takes it.

Watching the snow reminds him of New Year’s night, when he stood outside with Makoto. The same tranquil feeling flows into his mind. The falling flakes are hypnotising. He blows his coffee before taking a sip, enjoying the warmth which flows down his throat. He takes a deep breath.

He should do this more often, is his first thought. Take a moment to relax and watch the world pass. Not think about what he needs to do, the worries his parents have caused. Usually, he would relax by swimming, but the sea is too cold, and the city too expensive a trip. For now, watching the snow and the stars will suffice.

(And also bathing, but the water gets colder sooner in the winter season. After an hour, he forced himself to leave earlier because of the cold temperature. He can’t afford to catch a cold now.)

Closing his eyes, he listens to the sounds around him. His breathing. The buzz of the fridge from the kitchen. But no talking, no crashing. Everything is quiet, even his thoughts. It’s a rarity.

Soon, his coffee is finished and the mug cold. The snow continues to fall, but at a slower pace. Haru isn’t sure if it will lay. He feels exhausted, ready to fall asleep. (Knowing him, he could fall asleep where he is, but at the cost of his comfort. Again, he can’t afford to hurt his back. Not right now.) Yawning, he stands. Coffee mug in the basin to be washed in the morning. Blanket in hand as he trudges upstairs to where he will fall asleep under it, the snow still drifting in his dreams.


	18. 11PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighttime is never silent in Iwatobi, but it’s much quieter than Haru’s used to, what with having lived in a city all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [11PM time theme from _Animal Crossing: New Leaf._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytHqYVbuLt4)

Nighttime is never silent in Iwatobi, but it’s much quieter than Haru’s used to, what with having lived in a city all his life. Now, instead of the passing cars and bright lights, everything is calmer. Stag beetles chirp in the trees. Fish swim in the river as it flows past, a constant stream. The wind brushes against the leaves.

Beside him, Makoto is quiet, too. For someone who talks so much in the daytime, at night Makoto is oddly silent. He stifles a yawn, and Haru smiles to himself. It isn’t surprising that Makoto is tired. After an evening of performing to a crowd of people, the socialising had to make him tired at some point. He’s been working even more than usual, lately.

Quiet doesn’t bother Haru. It’s his life, the thing he finds peace in. As much as he has come to like music and being with people he likes, the quiet moments he finds at night are what brings him peace. So they continue to walk side by side, no words necessary in the harmony of each other’s presence. Coming out from the excitement of the Cafe is a cadence to the calm they find outdoors, one that will always lead them back home.

They cross the bridge. Ahead of them, the sea sweeps across the shore, percussion to the melody of the night. Makoto’s hand finds Haru’s and the warmth spreads between them, and Haru knows he’s home.

Inside the house, they don’t bother with formalities. Kicking their shoes and jackets off, they pass through a nighttime ritual of toothbrushing and changing into pyjamas before curling up together in Haru’s single bed. The lack of space doesn't bother them, though. On the contrary - the warmth is a comfort to them both.

Haru’s eyes move from the brown hair on the pillow to the lazy green eyes across from him, and he smiles. Having Makoto beside him doesn’t give him butterflies or make him nervous - it’s calming. It feels natural, sharing Makoto’s warmth and falling asleep in his arms. He feels at home.

Makoto tilts his head down and presses a chaste kiss to Haru’s forehead, lips brushing against his hair. When he moves back, Haru leans up to connect his own lips to Makoto’s. Seconds of shared warmth before he retreats to look into his eyes.

“I love you,” Makoto murmurs, the words disappearing onto Haru’s lips.

“I love you too.” Haru moves his head into a more comfortable position for sleeping.

Mirroring him, Makoto nuzzles into the pillow. Slowly, he closes his eyes, lashes caressing his freckled cheeks.

Haru is still smiling when he closes his own eyes, exhaustion pulling him into a dreamless sleep.


	19. 12AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke has always been a night person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [12AM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWx_K5g2fI8)

Sousuke has always been a night person. It must be something in his genes which makes it impossible for him to wake up before 11AM or to sleep before 2AM. Tonight, the night is still young, which means Sousuke is still wide awake.

Of course.

It's annoying, knowing there’s nothing he can do. The shops are closed. He can’t work out, or else he’ll overwork himself. Everyone is asleep. At 12AM, everything goes dead.

Sousuke kicks a pebble. It rolls to the foot of a tree, bumping against the root. Then it stops. He sighs.

_‘What a nuisance,’_ he thinks, _‘to be awake at this time.’_

He could go home and try to sleep, but he knows his efforts would be futile. Being outside in the fresh air is better than lying in bed, wide awake and suffering. At least this is healthier.

A breeze filters through the air, rustling the leaves on the trees. Even in the darkness, their green colour is vibrant. Sometimes at night, colours are even more vivid. There’s less light, but the colours stay there. Never faltering. Never fading to monochrome. The strong brown of the trunk, covered in dark moss, leading up to the more changeable leaves, currently green. But the rest of the tree stays constant. Immovable.

Sousuke tries to be sturdy. Strong, like the trees. Immovable. But sometimes people can be too stubborn, too strict. Not flexible enough. And then sometimes people are too lax, too easily swayed by emotions and surroundings. Trees stand firm. Sometimes a particularly strong force will bend or even uproot them, but they are strong enough to continue on. Even with the force which tried to uproot him, Sousuke has carried on.

(Though he did think about giving up. He’s not that weak, though.)

What Rin’s tried to tell him recently is true, though. Even trees need support from strong rooting and the environment around them. Sure, Rin’s been telling him so for a while through words like ‘teamwork’ and ‘commitment’, but they have the same meaning. If he accepts help from his friends every once in a while, he’ll flourish.

A yawn surfaces in his throat, forcing him to close his eyes and hold his hand to his mouth (it’s only polite). As awake as he feels, his body is beginning to crave rest. There’s no use in standing out here all night, not if it’s going to cause fatigue in the morning.

Sousuke bumps his fist against a tree. It feels as though he’s channelling its strength, letting it course through his veins. He smirks. Rin is starting to influence him more than he’d thought. He turns away, hands in pockets, and walks back to his house, just as the town clock strikes 1AM.


	20. 1AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He breathes deeply. Inhale. Exhale. Still, he cannot sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [1AM time theme from _Animal Crossing: New Leaf._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWx_K5g2fI8)

Lights twinkle in the darkness. Instead of stars, though, these are the lights of cars and streetlights below Makoto’s window. He watches them, his mind miles away, in a rural town where the stars are visible. His forehead presses against the cool glass. He breathes deeply. Inhale. Exhale. Still, he cannot sleep.

In his hands, he grips his phone, though right now it’s more use as a doorstop than as a phone. As bad luck would have it, he dropped his phone on Sunday, voiding it of any use. He wishes he could toss it aside, but it feels like his only remaining connection to his friends. If only a miracle would happen, and his phone would work once more, thanks to the power of friendship. Too bad this is real life, and there isn’t anything he can do about his phone, right now.

He looks out to the streets. Even though he lives in this city for university, it doesn’t feel like home. The streets are cold and empty, except for the occasional straggler. They’re nothing like the warm paths of Iwatobi, the trees and the flowers and the smiling faces. How he wishes he could be there, speak to his friends and play music for them. Right now, he doesn’t even have the motivation to think about his guitar. All he can do is watch the night pass, awake and exhausted.

The more he thinks about Iwatobi, the sadder he feels. He knows this isn’t the end of the world. He won’t fall out of contact with his friends. Nagisa is the type of friend who will drag him in person to Iwatobi if he stays silent for long enough. Rin might do the same, and more easily too, considering he comes to this city to swim every day. He isn’t sure what Rei would do, except for sending his annoyance with Nagisa to meet him.

Then there’s Haru. Makoto doesn’t know why, but being out of contact with Haru has affected his mood the most. His heart aches when he thinks about Haru checking his texts, only to find Makoto still hasn’t messaged him back. Dejected, Haru would put his phone aside and continue what he was doing, but he’d feel disappointed. Recently, Haru’s been having a rough enough time, what with trying to show his parents he deserves to stay in Iwatobi. If he believes Makoto may be ignoring him on purpose, that would only make things worse.

Makoto would never ignore Haru, though. He can’t imagine having the willpower to do so. All he wants to do is send a text or phone him, hear that quiet voice once more. Makoto would apologise, and Haru would say, “It doesn’t matter.” Then they’d pick up where they left off.

Even imagining speaking to Haru makes his heart hurt. Imagining those blue eyes, piercing through his own eyes and seeing right through him, it makes him want to be close to Haru. To walk alongside Haru. To let him borrow his scarf when he’s cold, or to hold onto his jacket when something frightening happens. The more he thinks about Haru, the more his mind wanders into unexplored territory. Hand-holding. Hugging. Kissing.

This isn’t the first time he’s thought of doing things like that with Haru. It might have started at Halloween, when they walked together out of the cave the first time. Or it could have been more recent - their last conversation, only a few days ago, at the bus stop. For a moment then, Makoto thought he was going to kiss Haru, or at least tell him his feelings. But Makoto would never spring that on Haru. If he ever tells Haru how he feels, it will be at a time when he’s sure Haru feels the same way and wants that kind of relationship.

For now, Makoto can deal with pining. He can deal with imagining Haru’s lips brushing against his own, waking up next him in the morning, relaxing beside him. He will always wait for Haru. Even if Haru never returns these feelings, he will keep waiting.

He feels a numbness around his eyes. Wiping his dry eyes, he looks back out to the night sky.

Patience doesn’t stop the pain.


	21. 2AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a night like any other, for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [2AM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lA7Q03Zids4)
> 
> (Also, if you’re interested, I did a piano cover of this time theme [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qW7KJbbG4k).)

It’s a night like any other, for the most part. Rei’s colleagues wish him a good night before going home, happy to go to bed. Nagisa brings up a cup of green tea and kisses his cheek before he leaves. It only takes minutes before he is the only one in the building. Then, he gets to his work. Papers are strewn across his desk. His eye presses against the telescope, marking with his mind the astrological phenomena of the evening. He notes something down, then returns to his telescope. There won’t be any new discoveries, but it’s good practice; it will help him in university.

So absorbed is he that his green tea is cold when he takes the first sip. His face scrunches up, but he drinks the tea nonetheless. He’s too busy to heat it up in the microwave downstairs.

Hours pass, and the clock chimes 2AM. The sound brings Rei out of his work, which would usually annoy him, but his stomach grumbles in protest, and he puts his pen down. It’s time for food. Downstairs, he makes another cup of tea to accompany his bento, which he deposits on his cluttered desk.

When Nagisa came to the Observatory a couple of weeks ago, he couldn’t believe the state of Rei’s desk. Rei is usually a tidy person. Nagisa thought Rei would be the type of person to have everything in its proper place all the time. Whilst Rei does like order, though, his desk always gets this messy. Still, he couldn’t help but laugh at Nagisa’s surprise. Even now, they’re still getting to know new things about each other.

Rei smiles into his tea. When Nagisa confessed to him that morning, he couldn’t believe his ears. He had been up all night, studying the stars, and hadn’t had any sleep at all. He was writing up a final report and packing up when Nagisa rushed into the Observatory, gasping for breath.

“Nagisa-kun?” Rei said, startled. “Is something wrong?”

Nagisa shook his head, looking down at his feet. "I need to tell you something important.”

Rei blinked. He turned in his chair so he was facing Nagisa completely. “You can tell me anything, Nagisa-kun.”

Burgundy eyes looked up at him. At that point, Rei remembers his heart skipping a beat at the determination within those eyes. As cute as Nagisa was usually, his serious face was surprisingly handsome. He looked more mature than usual. Rei tried to push the thought aside - Nagisa was about to tell him something important, he couldn’t be dwelling on his crush like this-

“I like you, Rei-chan.”

There was a moment in which the world seemed to pause. Though it wasn’t physically possible, Rei was sure everything stopped for that moment. Nagisa’s eyes met his with a fierce determination, his words filled with emotion. Rei forgot how to breathe, for a moment.

When Rei didn’t reply, Nagisa’s eyes faltered. He clenched his fists, steeling his remaining determination. “As more than a friend, I mean.”

Rei didn’t read romance novels. He didn’t watch romance films. He didn’t know how he was supposed to react, what to say. The words had been taken from his mouth, his brain. All he could do was stare.

“I get it if you don’t like me that way,” Nagisa said, looking down. “I’m sorry for barging in on you with this. I just needed to tell you before you go.”

Finally, Rei’s brain caught up with his mouth and he shook his surprise off. He stood from his seat, unable to stay sitting. “Me too,” he said. “I like you too. As more than a friend.”

Nagisa looked up, those eyes now filled with hope and a watery screen. “You do?”

“Of course,” Rei said. “How could I not? You’re amazing, Nagisa-kun.”

“You’re the amazing one, Rei-chan.” Nagisa blushed, but he didn’t look away. “So you really do feel the same way as me?”

Rei walked over to Nagisa and took one of his hands in his own. “I solemnly swear that I do like you, Nagisa-kun.”

Fingers wrapped around Rei’s hand. The two gazed into each other’s eyes, and a moment later they were connected, lips pressed together in an urgent welcome.

After their first kiss, they spent a while talking about he future. Since Rei was leaving in a few weeks, they both knew keeping up their relationship would be difficult. Still, Rei is determined to keep things afloat. He loves Nagisa with all his heart, and he won’t let distance come between them.

Still, it’s bittersweet. Even if he and Nagisa weren’t together, leaving Iwatobi would be difficult. Now that it’s his last night here, all he can think of are the memories he’s made with his friends here. First arriving in Iwatobi to a warm welcome and a free coffee; meeting Haru (and disliking him, for a while); listening to Makoto’s music for the first time; carving pumpkins and the scavenger hunt at Halloween; swimming together with Rin in the city; drinking coffee with Nagisa; walking together at twilight with Nagisa; stargazing with Nagisa. The past eleven months have been more amazing than he could ever have imagined. All he had expected when he arrived was to gain experience of astronomy, not to make such amazing friends and even a boyfriend.

He looks up. Posters cover the walls, star charts and maps of the sky. Above him, the domed roof lets the light of the stars shine through, pinpricks in the darkness. Such a beautiful sight he won’t see in the city. Everything in the Observatory will stay here, either for Rei’s benefit upon his return, or for the benefit of the next astronomer who comes here. All the books, the charts, Rei’s research. It’s a thing of the past, now.

Rei blinks. His throat tightens, eyes wet with tears. He tips his head back and lets the tears stream down his face, his nose scrunching and his mouth letting out wet sobs. His glasses poke uncomfortably into the corners of his eyes, so he takes them off, wiping his arm across his eyes. It’s only been one year, but he’s grown so attached to this beautiful town and the people in it. It feels impossible to leave tomorrow, not when he belongs here so much.

But he’s made his decision. He knew when he arrived he’d only be here a year. At least he can come back in the holidays from university, and after university, there’s always a place here for him. Sadness still plagues him, though, and he lets it all out.

When he stops crying, his lungs and body are exhausted. He knows he should call it a night, but something keeps him in the Observatory. Looking up through raw eyes at the night sky, he stays still. It’s tranquil, calming him. In the city, he’ll be looking at the same sky, but from a different angle. He’ll always be able to visit, too. Besides, the friends he’s made here are friends for life. There’s no way he’ll be losing them any time soon.

At peace with his decision, Rei gazes at the 2AM sky. This is not the end. It’s only the beginning, and these memories will last forever.


	22. 3AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai opens his eyes.
> 
> _'Not again.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [3AM time theme from _Animal Crossing: New Leaf._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pCBzrFnTlw)

Ai opens his eyes.

_'Not again.'_

The room around him is pitch black, and he doesn't need to look at the clock to know it's nowhere near the time he set his alarm for.

Letting out a sigh, he looks up at the ceiling, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. There isn't much to see on the ceiling, but keeping his eye on the light fixture helps him to forget the unknown which could be hiding in the more sketchy corners of his bedroom. He traces the shape with his eyes, as he has so often done before.

Finally, when it feels like his eyes will never stay closed for more than a few seconds again, he sits up, defeated. He chances a glance at his clock.

3AM.

This is a new record. Usually he's awake before now, considering his early bedtime of 11PM. He half-expected the clock to show midnight. Oddly, it makes him feel somewhat better about the situation. At least he's gotten more sleep than he usually does. Of course, that doesn't change the fact that he's awake at a stupid time of the night.

He swings his legs out of bed. Suddenly he feels restless, like being under the warmth of the covers isn't a blessing at this time of the year. His laminate floor is freezing, biting his toes until he covers them with slippers. Pushing a dressing gown over his shoulders, he surrenders to his insomnia and goes downstairs to make a drink.

His home is somewhat unsettling in the darkness, even if he's used to seeing it like this. Still, he doesn't turn on the lights. If he does that, he'll be awake for the rest of the night. And he'd actually like to be able to get some sleep tonight if he can, thank you very much. In any case, he's lucky he lives alone now. If he still lived with his parents, they would wake up at the sound of the kettle, boiling as though it doesn't know what time it is.

_‘It doesn't know what time it is,’_ Ai reminds himself with an exasperated sigh. _‘Kettles don't have clocks on them.’_

He doesn't need to squint as he pulls the teabags from the cupboard. These are the only teabags he owns, and he keeps them at the front of the cupboard in full knowledge that he'll need to find them easily in the middle of the night. In the daytime, he reaches behind these teabags for the pot of instant coffee. But he doesn't have decaf coffee, and chamomile is supposed to help you fall asleep. Not that it's helped Ai much, but he tries to persuade himself that it does something.

_Click._

Ai picks up the kettle and pours the water into his mug, blinking as the steam rises towards his face. The tea smells good enough. Still, he lets the teabag steep for a couple of minutes, watching it as though entranced until he finally remembers to remove the teabag. Then, mug in hand, he leaves the house, sits down on the doorstep, and sighs.

On the bright side, 3AM is a beautiful time of the night. It's freezing and dark, but beautiful all the same. Especially in a small town like Iwatobi, where thousands of stars are visible due to the lack of light pollution. They shine above them, in their prime, yet unseen by the majority of people. Ai wishes sometimes that he lived in an even more desolate area, so he could see them in their full glory. One day, he hopes he'll be able to see the swirling galaxies, the patterns of colours intertwined with the pinpricks of light.

He takes a sip of his tea. His nose scrunches at the taste, but he continues to drink nonetheless. It's is supposed to help, after all. If he turns his nose up at it because of the taste, then it would be a waste of expensive teabags.

The mug is warm against his hands, and he holds it close to him, giving the illusion that the temperature isn't below zero degrees. It isn't below two degrees, in reality, but Ai's always been sensitive to the cold.

He reaches the dregs at the bottom of his mug. It's only lukewarm now, so he hugs it close to his chest, trying to conserve the last of its heat. His eyes begin to droop. The lights in the sky are a bokeh effect now, blurred spots of white against the black night.

It's time to go to bed.

He picks himself off the ground, stretches his cracking bones. Then, with one final glance up at the sky, he heads back inside, feeling drowsy.

When he falls back asleep, Ai dreams of the sky.


	23. 4AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru sits in the cafe. Even though there are no windows, it feels as though bright natural light surrounds him. Haru has to squint to look at Makoto sitting across from him, smiling as usual.
> 
> “It’s almost time, Haru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [4AM time theme (rain) from _Animal Crossing: New Leaf._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FP1ZjjXym6U)

Haru sits in the cafe. Even though there are no windows, it feels as though bright natural light surrounds him. Haru has to squint to look at Makoto sitting across from him, smiling as usual.

“It’s almost time, Haru.”

At first, he doesn’t understand it. He doesn’t reply, instead looking away and taking a sip from his coffee. When he looks back up, Nagisa is across from him.

“I bet you can’t wait to show your parents how far you’ve come!” Nagisa says over an ice-cream parfait.

Haru looks at him, frowning. “Why are you saying that?” Why would he be excited for that.

In a blink, Nagisa turns into Rei. “Theoretically speaking, it’s highly probable that your parents won’t agree with what you’ve been doing,” he says, pushing up his glasses. “You really are freeloading on society.”

“What are you saying?” Haru says, putting down his coffee, only to find it has turned into a pencil. He’s sitting in front of a desk in a lecture hall.

“Oi, Nanase. Pay attention.” Beside him is Sousuke, glaring at him.

“Yes, Nanase. There’s no way you will succeed unless you get a good job,” Amakata says, standing at the front of the hall. “The only way you can do that is to stay here.”

“No. Stop that.” Haru stands. He hears a voice behind him, and the lecture hall dissolves into a tunnel.

“Why don’t you join me then, Haru,” Rin says, holding his hand out. He’s wearing legskin, hair swept back and dripping wet.

The tunnel moves forward on its own, even as Haru tries to back away. A moment later, he stands on a starting block, alone. He looks around himself and sees his parents behind him, disappointment unfiltered in their eyes.

“You’ve failed us, Haruka,” his father says. “All that time and money wasted.”

“You would be much better off at university,” his mother says. “There’s no point in you wasting time on colouring in.”

Haru shakes his head, takes a step back. His toes curl over the edge of the starting block. He loses his balance. Falling, falling, no one listening to his cry for help-

He wakes up.

Sitting up, he pants, heart pumping from leftover fear. As he looks around himself, he sees that he’s in his room in Iwatobi. Alone. When he realises that it was only a dream, he sighs and flops back down onto his pillow, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. A cold sheen of sweat covers his forehead.

Outside, he hears rain patter against his window. He focuses on the sound. After a few minutes, his breathing is slower, heart calmer. The dream remains in his mind, but it isn’t quite so real. He can see now that it wasn’t real. But it felt true.

He tips his head to the side, looking to his bedside table. His phone lies there, untouched. For a moment, he thinks about phoning someone, to talk to them, but he doesn’t want to trouble anyone by waking them up. Not when it’s - he checks the time - 4AM. Hearing a friend’s voice could help him to calm down, but he doesn't want to wake anyone up at this time.

Then he remembers, he does have a recording of a friend’s voice. He picks up his phone, navigating to the music folder. The only tracks in there, other than the sample music, are the ones from Makoto’s album, sent to him as thanks for his commission. Haru picks one of his favourites and puts the phone on his chest, closing his eyes.

When the song ends, only the percussion of the rain is left, but Haru doesn’t mind. He keeps his eyes closed, mind flowing with Makoto’s song. Slowly, he falls into a dreamless sleep, calm until morning arrives.


	24. 5AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still. Quiet. Calm. At 5AM, Iwatobi is all three of these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written to the [5AM time theme from _Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9UmEMFVnII)

Still. Quiet. Calm. At 5AM, Iwatobi is all three of these things.

No one is quite awake yet, one more hour until the earliest risers need to awaken for work or other morning routines. For a bare hour, the town stops. Even the night clerk at the Town Hall sleeps, unseen by any potential clients.

Outside, the creatures of the night begin to lurk back to their lairs. The breeze sweeps through the trees’ leaves. The sea brushes against the beach, a constant in the ever-changing town. The soft glow of the streetlights is the only thing other than the stars and the waning moon illuminating the town. Moths swarm around one light. Even as humanity sleeps, the world continues turning.

Asleep at his desk, Rei will awaken in one hour, back sore and mind foggy. He will collect his notes and slump home, where he’ll sleep for a few more hours.

In one hour, Rin will also awaken, though this time on purpose, and fully rested. To the sound of his alarm, he will pull on his shoes and go for a run. The wind will wake him up, but for now, he rests.

Nagisa will not awaken for two hours, though if he had his way, he’d be asleep for several more. At 5AM, he’s only had a few hours of sleep. He curls into his blanket, blond hair spread around him as though mid-jump.

In another city, Makoto sleeps soundly. Like Nagisa, he has only slept for a few hours, and will awaken in a few more for college. His sleep is dreamless.

Not conscious of the rest of the world, Haru sleeps. Occasionally a dream will pass, but other than that, the night is unremarkable. In a few hours, he will awaken, ready for a bath and another busy day. For now, he gets what rest he can. The world does not allow him much time to relax anymore. Sleep is a vital escape.

At 5AM, Iwatobi is sound asleep. The world constructs itself, preparing for the next 24 hours. Every day at 5AM, the world begins anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting this project all the way to the end! I really enjoyed writing these drabbles, and seeing your reactions to them has made my day for the past 24 days. Thank you all for your comments, kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> I hope you all have wonderful holidays and a great end to 2016, as well as all the best for 2017!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr | [@randomwriter57](http://twitter.com/randomwriter57) on twitter!


End file.
